supernatural_world_of_spiritfandomcom-20200216-history
Matteo Langfield
Matteo Marcellus Langfield is the late father of James Langfield, Henry Langfield, Madeleine Arseneau, and Arielle Langfield. He is the late husband of Melis Langfield. He is the son of Curtis Langfield and the unnamed. He is the older brother of Sylvie Langfield. Early History Matteo was born and raised in Paris, France. In 1942, Henry Langfield and James Langfield left Matteo, Melis, and Arielle for a reason to, they're a vampire and they don't want Matteo or Melis to find out. In Spring 1953, Marcus called Matteo then he took him and he turned him to transformation be a vampire then Matteo woke up at the cabin and he went to Langfield House then Matteo saw his wife Melis and his daughter, Arielle Langfield but he decided to leave them without saying goodbye. After, Matteo went to buy a ticket for going to America. In Summer 1953, Matteo went to Portland, Maine for his new life and being a vampire but he missed his family. In 1983, Matteo moved to New York and he known Rebeca and he was a good friend to her. In 1990, Matteo found out about Marcus and Aro visiting New York City and they looking Cullen Family but Matteo went away from them. In Fall 1994, the FBI and Agent Thomas caught him and he went to jail for supernatural prison. and he wants to kill the whole of them.]] On August 28, 2005, He went outside and he's free and the FBI told him about the Volturi then he knew about them and he saying one of the Volturi tried to kill him. In 2014, He met Nellie Hultquist and she warned him about the Volturi has a big danger than one of them turned Nellie. He went to Italy and he went to visit the Volturi. He met Marcus again and he told him about let Nellie go and Marcus say no and he wants Matteo out for good. In Spring 2031, Matteo moved to Forks, Washington but he was working for FBI because he wants to protect a people. is alive but he's with Brielle Black while night time.]] He was shocked about Henry Langfield and James Langfield was alive but they're a vampire. They told him about Arielle Langfield's death and he was cried but he hugged his sons. He met Brielle Black and Jacob Black in Black House. Later a few days, he met his great-great-grandson, Rory Mallinson. Matteo was allying to Forks Coven because he was with his sons. Matteo told his sons about the truth that Madeleine Arseneau was Matteo's biological daughter and he didn't know too but he found out that and Jacquie don't want Madeleine part to Langfield Family and she wants to stay away from us but his sons were shocked too. On January 4, 2036, He moved to Rovaniemi, Finland and he wants to look a vampire as stronger than him. On June 12, 2039, He still in Finland and he loved this place much and he found a strong vampire but he's away. He spoke his grandchildren. and Graham Kielman.]] In Summer 2039, He went to look forest and Aubrey Galanis & Graham Kielman fought him and he ran as faster but they still following him. He fought them. He was dead by killing Aubrey Galanis because she doing for her adoptive father, Marcus but Graham Kielman let her to killed him.